Based on advances in communications technology, various user terminal devices (for example, smart phone, tablet personal computer (PC), etc.) are able to manipulate text images. For example, a user terminal device, such as a smart phone, is able to display text. However, such a user terminal device may have a small display screen and thus display the text with a small size. As a result, when a person with poor vision or reads a text using the user terminal device having the small display screen, the text may not be seen well. To cope therewith, in the case of merely enlarging the text, the text may be broken or may be blurred.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.